ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Makaiō
Makaiō (魔界王, lit. "Demon King of the World,") or simply known as Demon Kings (題魔王, Daimaō) are the second strongest rulers over all other Makais in Demon World, save for the Makaiōshin. Background Makaiō, otherly known as Demon King. It is a word often abused by mortals guised as creatures of grotesque, intimidating, and/or immense stature. The true origin of such a prestigious title stems back to a sad and horrible truth behind the lie of power these incredibly powerful entities possess. During the eclipse of the Divine War, waged between Kais and Makais alike, the entirety of the Demon race was sealed away within a bloody red and black skied world, known bluntly as Demon World. The strongest of those alive upon the planet instilled fear and subversion over their weaker bretheren, of those they didn't immediately slay out of principle or choice, known as the Makaiōshin. These beings of ultimate power, however, didn't wish to oversee all the comings and goings of their newfound subjects and peons. So they instilled those duties and responsibilities to a lieutenant, a charge of sorts, they would name Makaiō before all those beneath them. Not only were they higher on the food chain in respects of power in scale from the lesser Makai, their title gave them all the reason for them to respect and fear them equally. However, this title is hollow and intermittenly ever-changing. Should the Makaiōshin choose to annoint another as his/her Makaiō, the other Makaiō is either executed out of principle or soon after is denounced and is left out in the wayside. These figure head leaders also steered away any unnecessary assassinations and challenges the Makaiōshin himself/herself wished to avoid altogether, wishing to bask in their power and glory in peace rather than openly cause inter-territorial conflicts. Power Struggle/Known Duties Because of the various circumstances in how a Makaiō is chosen or "promoted" by a Makaiōshin, the stakes of which their reputation and spot in the food chain is ever-so precarious at best. While its good to be known as the lieutenant or second-in-command of a powerful Makaiōshin, it is also a good way to paint a bull's eye upon their back or head, making them open season for the more ravenous or adventerous kin who wish to usurp their power. They often hold the task of announcing tributes from the lesser Makai, as well as order them to construct machines of defense, war, and other assortments through the priviledged desires of the Makaiō or the exact orders issued through the Makaiō by the Makaiōshin himself/herself. In this matter, they often resemble local lords in mortal feudal lands and such, but with a more tyrannical and absolute approach in establishing discipline and their authority. Known Abilities High Ki: In order to be recognized as a Makaiō, they are thoroughly stronger than the masses of Makais that swarm the large landscape of Demon World. The amount of energy they withhold is exorbantly stronger than many and is often tested in a fashion in which can be used the most effectively and with the most intimidating visage possible. Any mortal foolish enough to challenge them openly will be in for a rude wake-up call. Remarkable Physical Attributes: Whether they are the hands-on warrior or a manipulator, most Makaiō retain a marginally higher amount of physical strength than their fellow kin and many mortals alike. It isn't uncommon for their body's power to crush entire cities and mountains with little effort placed into the executive movement. Dark Magic: Like their stronger bretheren, the Makaiō can project and create spells of various sorts stemming from the chaotic roots of the Dark Arts. Transmigrational Reincarnation: Due to not being born of mortal flesh, a Makaiō will be reincarnated in a body similar to the life prior and wipe clean the experiences, knowledge, and skills of the last life, only retaining the strength they had previously attained beforehand. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Inspired by the idea that Dabura, "King of Demons" was merely a puppet for Babadi's command, the Makaiō (Demon Kings) are merely figure head leaders and puppet kings for the real masterminds to use for their own bidding.